thefoxmenfandomcom-20200214-history
Sentinel Mark I
engineers.]] The Sentinel Mark I was a robot constructed by Trask Industries. They were the first model of robot produced in the line of Sentinels. Powerful imposing machines, the Sentinels were simply the first step made in eradicating mutant humanity. Extremely dangerous, the Sentinels' vague human look was simply one of many factors that made it the first model of the perfect killing machine. Violet in design, the Sentinels were modeled and named after the ancient guardians of the Roman Citadel. Ironically, while the Sentinels were designed to protect humanity, by killing mutants they were only killing humans. The Mark I was eventually replaced by the Sentinel Mark X. History |-|Original Timeline= After the assassiantion of Bolivar Trask, Richard Nixon accepted the Sentinel program in order to counterract the mutant "threat". Accordingly, in 1974, the Homeland Containment Act was approved to allow Sentinels to operate in America. Similar acts followed globally and between 1973 and 1997, 8732 Sentinels were deployed across the world. Due to their power, they were used sparingly, at the Occupy Wall Street march. Despite this, their imposing strength made them perfect guardians of humanity and were populous globally. By the time the Sentinel Mark X had been unveiled, though, the Mark I had been discontinued and when the Mark X began, the Mark I was all but gone. |-|New Timeline= In the New Timeline, the Sentinel Mark I were the only version of the Sentinels present due to the timetravelling tampering of the Wolverine. They were built in 1973 by Trask Industries. After Bolivar Trask was nearly assassinated by Mystique, he managed to convince Richard Nixon to accept the Sentinel program. Nixon, agreeing to the suggestion, decided to unveil them. The Sentinels, however, were hijacked by Magneto and turned on the humans. When the Battle for the Future concluded, Bolivar Trask was arrested and the Sentinel Program shut down. Machinations *'Generation One:' Standing at eighteen feet tall, the Mark I's possessed the ability to fly to 45 000 feet due to the use of two G3O2-TI-99 enhanced performance ion thrusters; their flight was comparable to a harrier jet. They possessed Trask 873K Energy Blasters and machine guns, of which only the latter were used as the former had not been perfected. The machine guns could fire over 2000 rounds of thermoceramic ammunition per minute. They were also outfitted with a Mutant Detection Device which contained a 5.05 Trask Industries processor. Due to it being based around autonomous systems, an incorporated hibernative maintenence stasis mode was added to have the Sentinels perform at maximum efficiency. These Sentinels, if laced with ferrous metel, could easily be hacked by a magnetokinetic mutant like Magneto. *'Generation Nine': The ninth generation was the final model of the Mark I before priorities shifted to the Sentinel Mark X. They had 88x Human capability when it came to their AI cognitions settings. They could hold up to 20 000 tonnes of weight and could last for 20B Kilowatt hours before needing to recharge. The generation nine Sentinels could move at a speed of Mach 0.9 despite weighing 4880 lbs. On board technology of the Sentinels were global network-integrated search identification systems. Full digital surveillance interceptors capable of intercepting any form of communication were also added. Quantum memory processing was also added. In order to counterract magnetokinetic mutants, a magnetic shield boost was added. For combat, interchangeable blaster upgrades and thermoplastic ballistic support were present in the form of a perfected version of the Trask 873K Energy Blasters. Category:Robotics Category:Original Timeline Category:New Timeline